The present invention relates generally to an optical low-pass filter suited for use in an optical system, for example a video camera, employing an image pickup element such as, for example, an image pickup tube or a solid state image pickup element for performing a spatially discrete sampling and, more particularly, to a two-dimensional optical low-pass filter which can be incorporated in an image pickup element and is effective substantially in all directions on a two-dimensional image plane.